DESCRIPTION This application is the third revision of a renewal application for a training grant to support 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral students per year. The objective of the program is to train environmental toxicologists who will use modern chemical and biochemical research techniques to define toxic injury and explore mechanisms of toxicant action. The program, while focused within the pharmacology and toxicology Ph.D. program, also includes students with strong biology or chemistry training who may be enrolled in other programs within the home departments of their mentors. It is proposed that full time University of Connecticut faculty representing 8 departments in 4 colleges and 10 toxicologists from the private sector will serve as program faculty. Students will take a core curriculum of advanced courses in toxicology, pharmacology, pathology, molecular biology and statistics, as well as individualized electives. Toxicology students must pass a series of comprehensive written and oral exams and publicly defend their dissertation research. Research training begins early in the program and progresses to near full time by the end of the 3rd year. For postdoctoral trainees, limited coursework may be required, depending upon background. All trainees will be required to participate in seminars, journal club and the toxicology scholars colloquium, to present their research at national or regional meetings, and to publish in toxicology-related journals.